Maybe
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: "Maybe I'm not sure whether I deserve you. Maybe I don't. But maybe I do. Uncertain as I am, you go and confess to me. What am I supposed to do?" Prequel to Sweet Lies. Can be read alone. A confession to a self-concious brunet. 8027


**Requested by Wavering Libra. And also a gift for the reviews. Thank you so much m(_ _)m.**

**This is a pre-quel to **Sweet Lies **but both can Stand Alone. Though if you decide to read both I warn you that it's not a "happy ending". But as a stand alone, it's happier XD.**

* * *

"Tsuna…I wanted to…uh…" Yamamoto Takeshi had called Tsuna to the rooftop of their school one afternoon, just after class. The brunet had complied happily enough and was now patiently waiting for his unattainable crush —the baseball fan— to say whatever it was that he wanted to say to him.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Yamamoto-kun?" I ask with a slight tilt of my head. I can see that he's blushing and stuttering and avoiding my eyes. I find it really cute, but embarrassing and I'm starting to worry. Though I can't help him if he didn't say what was wrong. And if this kept up, I fear that this oblivious teen will notice my stupid anticipation. But it's not my fault this looks way too much like a sappy confession scene! I can even hear my heart stuttering every time Yamamoto opens his mouth like in one of those mangas the girls read. Yet, my imagination alone fills me with expectation. I really need to get real.

"Haha, sorry sorry." You quickly apologize, I start shaking my head but pause when you finally look at my eyes. Please don't look at me like that. It'll only create false hope. You clear your throat, and I pay even closer attention when I see your amber eyes gaining that edge of seriousness… "Tsuna, I really like you. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Okay brain, start working. My ears must've heard wrong… But even so, the words echo in my mind —and apparently in yours too; I can feel my face heating up in response upon seeing your intense blush. The steely glint in your eyes vanishes as you smile nervously.

"A-ah, yeah, it's really alright if you want to say no. I-I don't want to force you or anything!" I blink as you nervously reassure me.

This can't be true. My unattainable crush can't be saying this. "This must be a dream." And too late I notice you heard that last bit, but too embarrassed you don't do anything else other than blink. Me, on the other hand… I'm ready to let the ground eat me whole.

As the silence stretches uncomfortably, I berate myself to get my act together and say _something. _Anything would be better than this suffocating silence. I open my mouth and close my eyes, not sure what I'm about to blurt but-

"Ahaha, sorry Tsuna. I knew this is too much to ask. I don't want you to force yourself. Please forget I said anything." You say with a laugh, already turning away to hide the hurt that I managed to see anyways.

"No, please wait!" I exclaim in panic, as I grab hold of your retreating back. "Please wait, I like you too!" I almost yell in my outburst. What am I saying!? "I'm so sorry!"

"Wha-wha, Tsu…you-?" You appear flabbergasted, even as a smile threatened to spread across your face.

"I'm so sorry!" I repeat, my intelligent side deciding to shut down on me. "I really like you. I-I I'm sorry!"

"Tsuna, hey? Why are you apologizing?"

Why else, Yamamoto-kun? I feel as if I'm forcing my feelings on you, that's why. Being a boyfriend to Dame-Tsuna can't be a good thing, now can it? Then another thing comes to my mind and I —again— just blurt it out, "Wait! We can't do this, we're two guys!"

"Huh. Yeah. You're right." I sigh in relief, even as something crushes my heart. But then, "Hahaha, we're two guys, isn't that awesome?" I look at you questioningly and you wink at me. Your way of saying that it is alright with you. "Please don't apologize anymore. I…wait, you like me right?"

Hoping I'm not making a mistake, I nod. And when you grin and run to hug me, I'm surprised to think that maybe… maybe it hadn't been a mistake to confess.

"Uh…that means we're dating, or do I have to ask you out?"

Although it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"I don't know?"

"Hahaha, Tsuna go out with me!" You decide to just ask again and this time, I nod. Your arm tightens around me and my senses are suddenly swarmed with _you. _Your scent of cologne mixed with your sweat fill my nostrils and I bury my head in your shoulder.

You know, by now I don't like you Yamamoto-kun. I _love _you. I had known that for quite a while, yet I thought I'd never get the chance to say it. Maybe now I can get the chance…maybe being with you will let me know why you say you like me.

Maybe someday I stop being Dame-Tsuna, and I won't worry about your reputation worsening.

Maybe I won't regret telling you I like you. And maybe, just maybe,

You won't regret it either.

A smile pulls my lips and I let it grow, happily laughing with you.

Maybe everything will turn out alright.

* * *

**For those who haven't read** Sweet Lies, **I portrayed him with low self steem there. That's why he's also like this here.**

**That's all, hope you liked. It wasn't meant to be very angsty but…I have no idea how it turned out…so feedback?**


End file.
